Win a Date with Jeff Hardy
by Kasey Renae
Summary: PG-13-R Andie Richmond wins a date with Jeff Hardy...here is how the date went...


Title: Win a Date with Jeff Hardy  
  
Author: JamiesAngel2008  
  
Rating: PG-13 or Rish  
  
Summary: Andie Richmond wins a date with Jeff Hardy...this is what happens.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Jeff...but I own Andie...well kinda ya know what I mean right...right!  
  
**_Author's Note: This fic is part of the Win a Date series I hope ya'll like it; I liked writing it very much. Jeff's my favy guy, and I miss him sniffle COME BACK JEFF!!_**  
  
Andie Richmond sat in her apartment reading a book; her life was so dull it wasn't even funny. Here she was on a Saturday night with nothing...nothing at all to do. "I hate this so damn much," Andie said to herself.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on her door. Andie rolled her eyes and went to answer it, she saw her friend Chelsea standing there with a grin on her face. "Hey, hey chick, what's up?" she asked still grinning.  
  
"What the fuck are you up to now?" Andie asked with a slight growl.  
  
"Touchy, touchy babe," Chelsea said with a laugh. "What makes you think I'm up to anything?" she added.  
  
"It's that grin, that grin you get when you're plotting something," Andie replied.  
  
"Well m'dear, no need to worry, I'm done plotting," Chelsea said.  
  
"Okay...what's going on then?" Andie asked.  
  
"You have a date tonight," she answered.  
  
"Aw Chelsea, I've told you again and again I don't want to be set up with you're stupid nerdy friends, I'm into dangerous guys, I mean the kind that have piercings, tattoos, and a motorcycle." Andie said rolling her eyes.  
  
"A guy like Jeff Hardy right?" Chelsea asked with a smile.  
  
"Hell yeah a guy like Jeff, hell I'd give anything just to go out with him one time," Andie said sighing dreamily.  
  
Chelsea's smiled widened. "Guess what chick, all you have to do is give me your apartment for the night and I'll give you your date with him," she replied.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Andie asked.  
  
"Well it's like this, I entered you in the contest, I knew...just knew you'd win. Then I met this guy and my apartment sucks, I mean talk about cockroach heaven. Anyway I thought 'play this role out and Andie'll give me her place in a snap.'" Chelsea said.  
  
"Are you shittin' me?" Andie asked eyeing her friend.  
  
"Have I ever?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," Andie replied.  
  
"Okay so I have, but I wouldn't about this An, I swear! Please now go get ready, he'll be here in an hour and a half," Chelsea said shooing her friend to her bedroom.  
  
Andie decided against taking a shower and walked over to her closet. "This date better not be formal," Andie said to herself as she picked out her hot pink tank top and a black fishnet cover shirt.  
  
Andie then grabbed a pair of black low ride hip huggers to go with her top. "Chelsea, I need your help with my makeup," Andie called studying herself in the mirror.  
  
"Help is on the way!" Chelsea said walking over to her.  
  
"Ooo boy I'm thrilled, and remember nothing too whore-like, keep it simple," Andie reminded her.  
  
"You got it babe," Chelsea said applying lip gloss to Andie's lips.  
  
A few minutes later Andie was ready to go on her date with Jeff Hardy. Chelsea looked her friend up and down. "Well you clean up pretty nice," Chelsea said with a grin.  
  
"Thanks, now when did you say he was going to be here?" Andie asked looking at herself in the mirror again.  
  
Before Chelsea could answer there was a knock on the door. "Ah-ha, that would be him," Chelsea said grinning. "Go on, go on, answer the door, and remember I'll be here when and if you get home."  
  
Andie walked to the door and stood there for a second, too scared to open it. When a second knock came she finally opened the door. "I'm here to pick up Andie Richmond."  
  
"That would be me," Andie said softly.  
  
Jeff Hardy grinned and looked Andie up and down; she was a real piece of work. Her hair was black and pulled into a tight pony tail that was flipped over her shoulder, she wore a hot pink tank top and a black fishnet cover, her jeans were also black and they rode low on her hips giving him a peek of cleavage. He also noticed that her naval was pierced along with her eye brow and tongue.  
  
"Are you going to stare at me all night or what?" Andie asked grinning.  
  
"Sorry, come on, I brought my bike instead of getting a limo, I hope you don't mind," Jeff said leading the way.  
  
"Mind...you're crazy! Why would I mind, I think riding in a limo is too...I don't know, I just wouldn't like doing it I guess," Andie replied.  
  
Jeff smiled. "Cool, I feel the same way," he said.  
  
Andie grinned. "Most stars don't feel that way...they suck up all the glory and stuff," Andie said.  
  
"Well I guess I'm not like most stars. Here put this on," he said handing her a helmet.  
  
"Thanks," Andie said taking the helmet.  
  
Jeff climbed on and Andie climbed on behind him grabbing his waist. "Hang on and don't for get to lean when I do," Jeff said revving the bike to life.  
  
"It's not like I've never ridden one of these things before," Andie said over the roar of the engine.  
  
Jeff then took off with Andie holding tightly to him. Jeff wasn't going to lie, even though he'd only known Andie a short time he already liked her. She was very different from the girls he usually met on the road.  
  
Twenty minutes later they arrived at their destination. "Where are we anyway?" Andie asked as the engine died.  
  
"Well, we're at the town's fair," Jeff replied with a grin.  
  
Andie smiled. "I've never met a guy who'd take me to the fair," Andie said returning his grin.  
  
"Well there's a first time for everything isn't there?" Jeff asked putting on his sunglasses.  
  
"Why are you putting those on? The sun has already set," Andie said eyeing him.  
  
"I don't want any of the fans to bother us while we're out," Jeff said adding a baseball cap.  
  
"Very clever indeed Mr. Hardy," Andie answered.  
  
"I thought so too," he said holding his arm out. "Shall we?"  
  
"We shall," Andie said taking it.  
  
"So what would you like to do first?" he asked looking down at her.  
  
"Let's go over there," Andie said pointing to a bare spot of land with a perfect view of the stars above.  
  
"All right," Jeff said following Andie.  
  
"Wow, its beautiful here," Andie breathed.  
  
"Yes you are," Jeff replied still looking at her.  
  
Andie turned to him and blushed. "Thanks Jeff, that was sweet," she said looking away.  
  
"I meant it you know..." Jeff said hooking a finger under her chin making her look up at him.  
  
"You're one of a kind Jeff Hardy," Andie said causing him to smile.  
  
"Let's get out of here, I just want to get to know you more...that's all," Jeff said taking her hand.  
  
"Jeff...I-I don't know," Andie said hesitating for a second.  
  
"C'mon Andie, how many chances are you going to have to go off with me and just talk. No funny business I swear...unless you want it of course," he said with a wink.  
  
Andie only laughed. "Okay, I'll go with you."  
  
"Thank you," Jeff said grinning.  
  
Jeff pulled her over to his bike and they both got on. "Where are we going?" Andie asked wrapping her arms around him again.  
  
"To my hotel room of course."

-

Andie laughed again. "You are one weird man Jeff Hardy," Andie said between fits of laughter.  
  
"What? Just because my hair is this color?" he asked.  
  
"You just said you'd die it pink if a girl asked you to, why do it for her when you could do it for yourself?" Andie asked.  
  
"I guess I never really thought of it that way," Jeff replied furrowing his brow,  
  
"You know...you look cute when you're deep in thought," Andie said after what seemed like a lifetime of silence.  
  
Jeff turned to look at her and he was unaware of how close her face was to his, therefore his lips met hers. Andie not wanting to kill the moment deepened the kiss. She ran her tongue over Jeff's lips begging him to open them and to her delight he did.  
  
Andie put her hands on either side of his face and pushed against him causing him to lie down. Jeff banned his arms around Andie's waist holding her as close to him as possible.  
  
Jeff then broke the kiss and removed her shirt, she then removed his. Once all clothing was removed Jeff just gazed at her, she was beautiful, and unlike any other woman he'd ever seen.  
  
"Andie, do you want this?" Jeff asked looking deep into her eyes.  
  
"Yes Jeff, I do," she replied sealing it with a kiss.  
  
This kiss was sweet and gentle not like the kiss they shared just seconds before. As they kissed Jeff entered her carefully. Andie whimpered into his mouth as he did so, having Jeff inside her completed her.  
  
"Oh Jeff, oh my god Jeff," Andie cried clutching at him.  
  
"Andie," Jeff grunted thrusting in and out of her. "Look at me when you come."  
  
Andie kept her eyes on Jeff's until she came, just the look on her face caused Jeff to go over the edge then he came as well.  
  
Andie and Jeff lay in each others arms later just being in each other's presence was enough. "Andie?" Jeff finally said.  
  
"What is it Jeff?" she asked looking up at him.  
  
"I don't want this to be a one night stand...stay with me...please?" he asked looking into her eyes once more.  
  
Andie was silent for a long while. Jeff suddenly started doubting what he had asked her. What if she wasn't looking for something like that?  
  
"All right Jeff," she answered. "I'd love nothing more."  
  
And together they stayed...  
  
**_REVIEW PLEASE AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK...THANKS BUNCHES  
  
JA2008_**


End file.
